1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device and a fabricating method thereof which are adapted to prevent a chuck stain and enhance the transmittance of a pixel by forming a semitransparent multi-layered electrode including a transparent conductive material layer and an opaque metal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, LCD devices control the light transmittance of a liquid crystal with a dielectric anisotropy using an electric field to display an image. The LCD devices are usually fabricated by combining a color filter array substrate with a thin film transistor array substrate with a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates.
Recently, LCD devices of several new operating principles have been developed to resolve a narrow viewing angle of an LCD device. LCD devices with a wide viewing angle may operate in, among other modes, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, an optically compensated birefringence (OCB) mode or a fringe field switching (FFS) mode.
Among the LCD devices with the wide viewing angle, the IPS mode LCD device allows a pixel electrode and a common electrode to be arranged on the same substrate so that a horizontal electric field is induced between the electrodes. In such LCD devices, major axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a horizontal direction with respect to the substrate. Accordingly, the IPS mode LCD device has a wider viewing angle than that of a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode LCD device of the related art.